1. Field
Example embodiments in the present disclosure herein relate to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to magnetic memory devices.
2. Related Art
With electronic devices having higher speeds and lower consumption power, semiconductor memory devices built therein also require faster write/read operation and lower operation voltage. As a solution for satisfying such needs, magnetic memory devices have been proposed for use as semiconductor memory devices. Because magnetic memory devices can operate at high speeds and have non-volatile characteristics, it is anticipated that they will become the next-generation of memory devices.
In general, magnetic memory devices may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). The magnetic tunnel junction may include two magnetic materials and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. The resistance value of a magnetic tunnel junction may vary depending on the magnetization direction of the two magnetic materials. For example, the magnetic tunnel junction may have a relatively high resistance value in a case where the magnetization direction of the two magnetic materials are anti-parallel to each other, and have a relatively low resistance value in a case where the magnetization direction of the two magnetic materials are parallel. Magnetic memory devices can write/read data using the difference between such resistance values.
As the electronic industry becomes more highly advanced, requirements for high integration and/or low power consumption of magnetic memory devices are increasing. Accordingly, in order to satisfy such requirements, many studies are being conducted.